


Slave to the Lilies

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Flowers, Grave tending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Longing, Other, Poetry, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: A nice sad little poem since it's been forever and I still haven't come up with any more chapters for my stories... Inspiration will return... Hopefully... For now, here's something to make you cry...





	Slave to the Lilies

The lilies I planted on your grave continue to grow  
I honestly wish you could see  
As beautiful as you were with petals whiter than snow  
And stalks and leaves as green as your eyes  
Tough and stubborn  
Weathering the elements as you once had  
They make me rather sad  
As they continue living and you remain confined  
Beneath the earth in your coffin bed  
Dead  
Quiet now, resigned  
I wish I could have saved you that night  
Then perhaps I would not be trapped in this terrible plight  
Tending to the lilies I planted on your grave  
A mere slave  
To the lilies I planted on your grave


End file.
